The Secret
by iliv3bymu5ic
Summary: Two sister. One secret. Two guys. and only one likes the secret. Find out who. DannyJ x OC Dougie x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret!**

**By:**

**Ladiza J. Garza**

**Ivela A. Robles**

**Intro!**

**Alice****: Everything is normal when you turn 17 right? Well, thats easy for you too say. Not for my sister and I. We go a different way. A very different way.**

**Ginger****: When we turn a certain age, in our family, we get a special gift. Not **

**a typical gift, but it is hidden, way inside. Up, and around the corner.**

**Alice****: We live in England. Home sweet home. Obviously in High school.**

**Ginger****: ****Today is any typical day. We woke up in the morning and drove too school. Except today...heh heh *sigh***

**Alice:**** We got lost. We wanted to take a short cut.**

**Ginger****: Not a good idea**

**Alice****: We were late to class and got in trouble. Now we're sitting in lunch "enjoying" our food.**

**The Secret part 1. McFly love story.(Alice's POV)**

**This is what happens when your best friend has a dream similar to the Ramna anime and when you watch the covenant 5 times each day for a whole week. It evolves into a magical story. I know I'm supposed to be working on the other story, but I can multi-task. Also since this story is a two point perspective, each chapter will have a different POV. This is Alice's the next Ginger's and then Alice's and so on and so forth, unless i end up changing to the other characters that are not the sisters. lol hope you read the info for this story. My friend and I had to do alot of research. lol and it was all worth it. This is for your entertainment.**

**"Hey, did you hear about the new kids?" our best friend by the name of Harley Quinn, asked.**

**"What?" Ginger looked up, with her mouth open and noodles hanging out of her mouth.**

**"Yea, one of them is from the states," she nodded, rolling her lips in.**

**"One of them?" I rose my eyebrow.**

**"Yea, a girl. The others are from Bolton high school," she nodded. **

**"So they're from here, from the U.K?" I asked interested.**

**"Yea. Four guys...hot guys," she squealed.**

**"HARLEY!" Ginger exclaimed**

**"What...they are," she confessed innocently.**

**"You don't even know them," Max Turner,our other friend, added to the conversation.**

**"Technically, you don't need to know a person to think they're hot, and mate, they're hot," Blaire Jewels, one of our other friends, giggled entering the conversation.**

**"Thank you," Harley stuck her tongue out at Ginger. Ginger quickly snatched her tongue and pulled it. Harley stopped her hand and Ginger let go and began to laugh.**

**"Ging," I remarked.**

**"She started it," she said through her laugh.**

**"And your supposed to be the older one," I shook my head and went back to eating.**

**"By 5 minutes and 10 seconds," she muttered.**

**"Thats her, thats the new girl," Jack came, and punched me lightly on my shoulder.**

**"Ow, Jesus," I concentrated on where he was pointing. I spotted a girl with long brown hair and a pink back pack sitting alone a few tables down from us.**

**"Babe we should go introduce ourselves. She looks pretty lonely," Max's girlfriend and friend of ours, Faith Sile, said sweetly. **

**"Yea we should," Max agreed. We all got up and started walking towards her table.**

**"Hey," Ginger called seriously.**

**The girl looked up at us with a nervous look.**

**"Hi," she whispered. **

**"Whats your name?" I asked.**

**"Hurlette...Hurlette Espinoza," she informed.**

**"Hurlette...weird name," Jack spat out. Hurlette looked down.**

**"I think its lovely, Your not English I assume," Max smiled. She nodded, and looked back up, blushing.**

**Max was always the sweet heart of the group.**

**We sat down with her.**

**"So, where you from?" Blaire asked. She looked pissed off.**

**Thats not good.**

**"I'm from Texas," she managed to get louder.**

**"Really, what was your old school like?" I asked.**

**She let her face fall to her hands and began to cry. **

**"Alice!" Ginger snapped. We all started panicking.**

**"D-Don't cry its okay. Everything is fine," we said, trying to calm her down.**

**"How can it. I was beat up and raped by a bunch of guys," she cried out, lifting her head up.**

***_No tears_* Ginger whispered in my head. (Did I mention we can communicate through our minds. I know chessey right? We're twins, we can't help it.)**

**"Oh my god, thats terrible," Blaire hissed, sarcastically.**

**The girl, Hurlette, sniffed.**

**"It's OK," she said "calming down."**

**Max patted her back. She beamed up and hugged him, lightly pushing Faith away. Faith just stood there, staring blankly at Max and Hurlette.**

**"Uh-uh-yea-o-OK!" he said pushing Hurlette away.**

**He walked next to Faith, grabbed her hand and walked away.**

**Hurlette glared at Faith as the walked away.**

**"Um, OK, well it was nice meeting you and welcome to Ackworth," I laughed nervously.**

**"OK cool thanks. I hope we can be good friends," she shouted angrily us, as we walked back to our tables.**

**"Yea, we'll make sure we're six feet under when that happens," Ginger sneered.**

**"Or her," Blaire hissed.**

**We sat down, trying to process what happened previously.**

**"You think she was lying?" Faith asked, wrapping her arms around Max's arm.**

**"Of coarse she was. If that sort of thing happened to you, you wouldn't just tell the first seven people that come up to you and say hi," Blaire whispered loudly.**

**"But she was crying," Jack said, innocently and blankly.**

**"She wasn't even crying, Jesus Jack," Blaire slammed her fists on to the table.**

**"Yea, but did you see how she looked at you when you walked away? And how she pushed you to hug Max," Ginger inferred.**

**"I don't know. That girl seems like trouble," Harley added.**

**"She's not," Max looked down.**

**"Shh, she's coming over here," I said quietly, staying calm.**

**Hurlette walked our way, smiling. She sat down next to Max and started playing with his jacket.**

**"Killer weather huh? We never had snow back home," she giggled, scooting closer to Max.**

**"Oh, really thats a bummer," Max laughed nervously scooting away.**

**Faith stared at Hurlette, with a face of "what the hell."**

**"Well we have to go, sorry," Harley gets up.**

**"Oh where are we going?" Hurlette asked in amusement.**

**"No, not you. You can't come," Ginger snapped.**

**Hurlette's smile faded.**

**"No its not that you can't come, its, its OK. We were just playing around," Max laughed nervously. **

***_What the hell is he doing_*-Ginger**

***_You know Max, he's super sweet he can't do that_*- Me.**

**Hurlette squealed and jumped on Max. Faith's mouth fell open. Max looked like his air passage way was being blocked.**

**Faith grabbed on to Max's sleeve, pulling him lightly. Hurlette shot a death glare at Faith. **

**"BACK OFF," she growled silently. Max got her to let go.**

**"What?" he asked. She quickly smiled.**

**"Nothing," her voice high as a bell.**

**The bell rang.**

**"Oh well, I have to go find my next class. Um, can you help me?" she asked getting up and doing that cutesy move when you like someone. You know what I'm talking about right? The swaying, twiddling with your thumbs. Yea that. Max got up.**

**"Yea sure," he smiled.**

**"Yay," she jumped to kiss his cheek. She grabbed her stuff and literally pulled him away. faith scoffed, and just sat there. We got up and walked to her side.**

**"I know...come on, lets get to class," I tsked. **

**She sighed and stood up, getting her stuff and walking away with us. **

**this is going to be a very interesting up coming semester! *sigh***

**-END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

**I hope you liked this one. this is going to be a very interesting story, i promise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The secret part 2. McFly love story. (Ginger's POV)**

**Walking to 6th period Biology. Learning about the human anatomy. Or some such shit like that. **

**Max is such an idiot. No matter if he knows the wrong doing of a person, if you know what I mean. That new kid better not try anything...**

**(Max's POV)**

**I'm walking Hurlette to her 6th period. She walks next to me. Her hand repeatedly bumping into mine. I look away pretending not to notice her attempts. I suddenly feel her hand take grasp of mine. I pull my hand away. **

**"So um, heh heh, thats your class," I laughed nervously, pointing towards to classroom.**

**She stood there staring at me. I bring myself to move my feet and begin to walk away. A force pulled on the hood of my jacket, slamming me to the wall. Hurlette pressed her small, skeletal body against me, and breathed in sharply.**

**"I find you very, very sexy," she licks her lips and presses them against mine. **

**I quickly push her away. She tries to re-attach herself, but I held her still by the shoulders. I laughed nervously, smiling unintentionally. **

**"Hurlette, um, I'm flattered that you think that of me, but I have a girlfriend. And if I was available at the moment, I would consider going out with you, but I can't," I look at her deeply in the eyes.**

**Her face expression changes to a serious, infuriating look. **

**"You have a girlfriend? Who is she? Its that girl that was with you, right?" her words quickly rang in my ears. **

**"Yes, and that girl is Faith. Thats her name," I told her, letting her go. She scoffed at me and walked in to her class.**

**I walk away,after the short blank space that went through my mind. **

_**Did what happened, really just happened?**_

**I got to Algebra, hoping to get the kiss out of my head.**

**(Hurlette POV)**

**That freaking bitch. If he wasn't with her, that kiss would have lasted.**

**"OK class we have a new student. Her name is Hurlette E-spin-Espino-za," I heard the teacher trying to pronounce my name. **

**"Could you please come up here and introduce yourself. Tell us a bit about you," the teacher motioned me to go up to the front. I stood up and walked to the front.**

**"Hello. Well you already know my name. Um, I'm really good at making friends. I can sing. I'm really talented at that. I have music blood," I exaggerated.**

**"What do you mean "music blood"?" a girl with wavy brown hair, called out, in her strong British accent.**

**"I'm related to people who are in the music business," I smirked. Everyone ooed.**

**"Like who?" a cute guy, with green eyes, asked.**

**"Oh well um, Tom Higginson," I replied. The first name that came to my head.**

**"Who is that?" everyone asked.**

**"Plain white T's? You never heard of them?" my eyebrows rose.**

**"Oh yea," he replied.**

**"Well thank you dear, you can sit down now," the teacher smiled.**

**I smiled back and sat back down to my seat. I stared blankly down at my desk.**

**"Hey, I saw Max walked you here. Your so lucky. He's such a charmer," the girl next to me giggled.**

**"Oh definitely. He is the hottest guy ever to live on this planet," the girl behind her, added.**

**"You know him?" I asked, interested.**

**"Know him? We're like obsessed fans of his. We would have had a chance with him if it weren't for that hob-knocker (hob-Noh-ker) of a girlfriend that he has," girl number one, scoffed. **

**"Yea tell me about it. I kissed and he pushed me away and said that if he were single he would go out with me, but he has a girlfriend," I rolled my eyes.**

**"Wait...you kissed Max Turner," her eyes bulged out, as if they were about to come out of her skull.**

**Girl number two turned fully to face me.**

**"I'm Lisa...Lisa Christopher," she extended her arm and I took it.**

**"I'm Ami Higgins. Welcome to our group of evil destruction," she smirked evilly.**

**"So what are you going to do?" Lisa leaned on her fist.**

**"What do you mean," I asked confused.**

**"Well, out of us three, your the one who clearly got closer to him than we ever did...so, what are you gonna do about his..."girlfriend," Ami smiled sheekishly.**

**"I like the way you think," a smile formed on my face. **

**This is going to be so much fun.**

**(Max's POV)**

**"Max, what master piece have you done for me today?" I hear the Professor call from behind me.**

**I lightly push my sketch book with the back of my hand. He grabs it, looks through it, and reacts.**

**"Oh dear. Today is not your day, is it?" his face serious and worried.**

**I shake my head in agreement.**

**"Well what ever it is, I'm sure it will pass soon. No worries, eh?" he smiled, and returned my sketch book to me.**

**If only that were true. I don't even know if this is considered cheating. I mean I didn't want the kiss. I didn't expect for it to happen. So technically it isn't considered cheating...is it? GOD! This puts me on the spot.**

_**RING**_

**The bell rings. **

**I get my utensils and my book, and leave.**

**Off to 7th period, English with Blaire. I walk in the room and sit down, burying my head into my wrapped, arms.**

**"Hey, whats up loser?" I hear Blaire call out to me.**

**She slams her books on her desk and sits down. I look up at her.**

**"Whoa, you look like shit...what you draw today? Anything special?" she swipes my sketch book away and scans through it in shock.**

**"Dude what the hell happened? This has got to be the worst work you have ever done. What is this?" she flips the book to show me what she was looking at. The scribbles and poor detail.**

**"Blaire...if I tell you something, promise me you won't mention it to Faith?" I look at her, turning my body to face her, looking deeply into her eyes. **

**"Yea I swear on pear with a belly and Jelly," she giggles.**

**I look at her showing signs of fret. Her smile fades.**

**"Oh my god, your serious!" she exclaimed. The Professors voice in the background, giving a lecture on poetry and Shakespeare. I stayed silent.**

**"What did you do?" she asked worried. I didn't answer. "Max, what did you do?"**

**I took a breathe and exhaled sharply.**

**"If someone kissed you, unintentionally, and your going out with someone, and you didn't want that kiss from that other person...is that considered being amoral?" I ask her. Maybe this will reform my misgiving. **

**"Um, no I don't think so, why?" she remained unobtrusive. Her eyes protruded out of her cranium, after thought.**

**"That imprudent snag," she roared, jumping to her feet.**

**Everyone turned toward Blaire.**

**"Miss Jewels! Bite your tongue. That is no way for a young lady to verbalize in such a ghastly approach," Professor Lennon, bickered. **

**"Sorry Professor," she whispered, sitting tardily back down to her seat.**

**"Promise me you won't tell Faith, promise me. I can't survive seeing her hurt, plus she might assume it in the wrong manner," I whisper.**

**She nods. I nod once, back at her, and turn towards the front and put my head down.**

**"Alright, my beloved pupils, you all will be taking an exam based on the poetic reading, you all were supposed to read last night," I straighten up, waking up from my sleep. The professor passes out pages with multiple questions in front and behind the paper. I look down at it, pencil in hand. My mind drawn in blank.**

_**The main character describes his pain as what? **_

_**A thorn on a rose, **_

_**Pain and misery, **_

_**a thousand needles, **_

_**or the dark abyss, swallowing me whole.**_

_**Jesus, what was it?**_

_**...**_

**15 minutes in to the test. I turned it in and got it back at the end of the period.**

**SLAP!**

**I stay still feeling my frozen face in pain by Blaire's naked hand.**

**The bell rings, we walk to 8th period, Government.**

**My cheek red, marked with fingers.**

**"What happened to you?" Jack asked, chewing on a straw.**

**Blaire stomps to Ginger, Jack, and Alice, and slams my English exam on the desk. They lean forward to see what Blaire was showing them.**

**(Normal POV)**

**Blaire comes from behind Max and slams a paper in-front of us. We all lean forward and notice its Max's English test. We see a big fat...**

**"ZERO! MAX, WHAT THE FUCK," I scream, surprised.**

**"Mate, what happened?" Jack looks up at him. Blaire looks at him.**

**"Just tell them," I hear her whisper.**

**I take long, big sigh, and blurted out everything.**

**"Oi, I have to go. Professor is going to chew my ass if I'm late again," Blaire waves bye, and runs off.**

**"Now do you think she's a nice girl?" I glare at Jack.**

**Max puts his head down and falls asleep. This boy is getting himself into really bad shit. Hurlette walks into the class,and talks to the teacher. She then looks around and leaves. **

***_That girl reeks of trouble_*-Alice**

***_Oh good, I thought it was me_*-Me.**

**We look at the door, trying to look out the door window. I jump at the figure that then pops out. Hurlette's eyes bulging out of her skull as she spots us. She waves at us frantically. We wave lazy back at her.**

**"Heeey," we say in a winy way. We laugh nervously.**

***_She's so weird_*-Alice.**

***_Beyond Weird_*-Me. **

**"Hey look its Hurlette...HEY!" Jack waves back frantically. We turn to him. I get my binder and conk him on the head.**

**"OW!," he complains, placing his hand on the spot where I hit him. **

**"Idiot," I say under my breathe.**

**"Ms. Snow. Outside, immediately," Professor Cornwall, exclaimed.**

**The whole class roared in "oos". I bowed my head down and walked out. Alice punched me on the way and laughed.**

**"Ms. Snow would you like to join Ms. Snow." He stated.**

**"Uh was that a question?" I asked as I saw Alice stand from her desk.**

**"No, it was a statement," Professor fought back.**

**"No statement was implied,"**

**"But the statement was in there,"**

**"But I didn't here it,"**

**"OUTSIDE BOTH OF YOU NOW!" he shouted.**

**"Ok fine," we wined.**

**"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME SNOW," He shouted and we ran out.**

**"Nice going Einstein," Alice scoffed.**

**"Oh shut it. You started it," I defended.**

**(Max's POV)**

**I heard a door slam, and I woke up. **

**"Whats with all the noise?" I argued.**

**"Alice and Ginger got in trouble," Jack laughed.**

**"Ni-ah," I groaned and slammed my head down falling asleep again.**

**9th period came and I just decided to black out and ignore everyone.**

**It was time to go home. Heaven knows what we learned in bio-class. **

_**SCHOOL IS OVER**_

_**Maybe I should tell faith. Maybe she'll understand. No but maybe she will take it the wrong way. Its not like I don't trust her, its...I don't know.**_

_**STEP, STEP, STEP.**_

**I stop as I hear a pair of footsteps behind me. I turn to see no one, but foot prints in the snow. I turn back around, and continue walking...I hear them again.**

**"Who the fuck-" I turn back around to see no one again, but footsteps. **

_**OK this is really getting creepy.**_

**I make a run for it. I get to my house and lock the door. I run up to my room.**

**"Oh wow. I have a huge mess," I saw my clothes thrown every where. **

**"I gotta clean before Faith gets here," I start picking up my things and putting them away. **_**I hope she has a chance to meet my mum.**_

**(Hurlette's POV)**

**I see Max enter his house. Hmm.**_** So this is where he lives. Hmm. Interesting.**_

**I walk up to his door, checking the windows to see where his room was. **

_**First window...second window...third window...Second floor...middle window...gotcha.**_

**I walk away after seeing Max walk past his window.**

**"Your not going to belong to Faith for long...my love," I smirk to myself, as I walk away.**

**(Max's POV)**

**I open the window for air to be let in. I look down at the snow.**

_**Footsteps? They followed me here. What do they, or it wants from me? **_

**I close the window. Deciding not to leave it open. Today has been a really bad day.**

**(Normal POV)**

**"Hey where's Faith?" I ask, running to Alice's side, who came out of the weight room after me.**

**"Um I think she said she was going over to Max's place," she replied, panting.**

**"Oh...you think he's gonna tell her?" I ask, worried of how she might take it.**

**"No. You know Max, he doesn't want her to get hurt. Besides he cares about her to much, even though it wasn't his fault. That kiss was forced on him," she responded.**

**I nodded in agreement. We left home.**

**"GINGER, ALICE, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE," our mother called from down stairs.**

**"COMING," we screamed in a unison. We ran downstairs, laughing and shoving each other. **

**"Yes mum," **

**"I wanted to inform you girls about your party. I want you too dress nicely," she pointed.**

**"But mother, its not a formal party. Its just a regular teenage party with our friends," Alice wined.**

**"Yes I know, but I mean don't dress up like Ginger, in clothes that don't even match and make her look stupid, like those boys I saw earlier on my way to work," she stated. I lifted her arms and scoffed.**

**"Hey, but Ginger is the only one that makes it look good," Alice laughed.**

**I twirled. **

**"Don't encourage your sister," she snapped, playfully.**

**"OK, OK I'll dress 'properly'," I air quoted. I ran up to my room.**

**I smile at my thought. A football bounces in my room. Alice comes in and grabs it, then looks at me.**

**"What are you smiling about?" her eyebrows raise.**

**"We are almost 17. Niiiiiice," I nod.**

**She laughs and leaves.**

**Well hope you liked this chapter. This was a tad longer than the last chapter...which is a good thing. Well you know the drill, rate, comment, and message. Love,ya bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The secret part 3. McFly love story.(Alice's POV)**

**OK I hope your starting to get the hang of the way the story goes. The pattern of POV's. You know Alice...Ginger...Alice etc. So anyways. This chapter is going to be a massive blow out. Or so I think lol. Ok well let's continue.**

**"Alright class, your assignment today will be for you to grab a computer and search up your favorite song and do an essay about it and explain the things they sing in the song. Like the metaphors and such. Ok class lets go," our professor screams. We all take a computer. I sit next to Ginger. We're in our first period, AP English.**

**"Hey are you excited about our football match?" Ginger whispered. I guess she realized I had been practicing all night.**

**"Yea, playing against Bolton High," I smiled thrillingly.**

**"Yea, Max called last night. He said that two of the new kids joined the team," she informed me. **

**"Really? What are they're names?" she asked interested.**

**"Danny something and Harry something," I waved my hands around, forgetting the last names Max had given me.**

**"Faith called ME last night," I told her.**

**"and?" **

**"She's worried. She said that when she got to Max's, he didn't do anything but stare at her and tell her how much he cared for her. She's startin' to suspect something," I informed her. **

**"He's getting himself tangled in a really thick web," I shook my head.**

**"SILENCE, no talking," Professor told us. We sat up straight and continued doing our work. Class ended. Ginger went to french class. I seriously don't understand why she needs that class. Well who cares off too AP Spanish.**

**(Max's POV) **

**I walk in to my second period class, everyone turns to look at me.**

**"Senor Turner, late to class? Not a very good example for the underrrr classmen," my french professor, stated to me, rolling his tongue on every 'r'.**

**"Sorry Senor Parelli," I looked down, walking over to my seat. Faith, Jack, and Ginger looked up at me.**

**"Whoa Max Turner, where the hell were you this morning? We missed you, literally, Jack almost started cryin'," Ginger joked, slouching in her seat.**

**Jack hit her lightly. **

**"Shove it Ging," he tsked.**

**I sat down in my seat.**

**"Babe...are you alright?" she turned around to face me.**

**"Yea I just over slept. I didn't sleep well last night," I shook my head, trying to avoid eye contact.**

**"Well you should have stayed home if you didn't feel well," she pushed my bangs out of my face. I moved my head away from her touch.**

**"I didn't say I was sick, I just said I didn't get enough sleep," I stated, half angry. She looked at me.**

**"Max...are you alright?" she gave me a worried look.**

**I saw Ginger and Jack switch glances.**

**I took a deep sigh,"Yea I'm fine," I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.**

**The guilt of me not telling her was eating me away slowly...**

**(end of 2nd period)**

**(Faith's POV)**

**"Well I'll see you later," Max kissed my forehead, and left.**

**I watched him disappear at the end of the hall.**

**I turned to Ginger and Jack.**

**"Somethings up, Max is acting really weird for the past two days," I sigh**

**"What do you mean," Ginger asked.**

**"Its not like him to be late to class, you know Max always on time," I roll my eyes.**

**"Yea but I mean everyone is late once in a while sometimes," Jack added.**

**"I guess," I looked away to the hall way. I see Hurlette walking down the hall, giving me the Gabriel Union look from Bring it on. Her brow rose. I smiled at her and she looked away. **

**"That girl seriously needs to shove it. I really hate her, and I've only known her for two days," Ginger grunted.**

**Jack looked at me and tugged on my sleeve.**

**"What are you thinking about?" he asked.**

**"I feel like Max has grown tired of me,"**

**"What? Why?" Ginger whined.**

**"You heard the way he responded to me, that's the first time he's ever done that," I pouted.**

**"Ah, don't worry about it, he was in his man period," Jack joked.**

**"Yea, don't worry Faith, everyone has there days," Ginger agreed. I laughed. **

**"Well I have to go, I don't want to be late for biology again," I ran away, waving bye at them. They waved back.**

**(Max's POV) **

**The bell rings. I walk into the auditorium. All week we have been preparing for Shakespeare's **_**Romeo & Juliet. **_**Today all the drama class had to participate in the audition. I don't really feel like doing my best today. **

**"Alright class, I want everyone to go to the back room behind the stage. Who is going to go first?" he looked around waiting for someone to respond. His look stops at me.**

**"Max, my star, why don't you go first," he smiled. Everyone walked out and left me standing center stage. They handed me the script.**

**"Ok Maxwell, eh, let's begin where you slay Tibult," he shouted cheerfully. The substitute actors came out.**

**"Don't I get to chose my character?" I ask.**

**"This is the character you chose," he mentioned.**

**"I did?" I scratched my head.**

**" Yes. You did,"**

**"Oh,"**

**"Are you ready to begin?" he asked. I nodded. I took out my sword. I didn't even try my best. With in the minute, Mr. Abule told us to stop.**

**"Thank you Max. Go wait in the back with the rest," I bowed and walked away. I took a deep sigh once I entered the room. **

**"MAX, oh my god, your in this class? That is so cool," I looked up and saw Hurlette. (lol I was watching Jaw breaker...The blonde chick looks fucking tall in this movie. lol)**

**"H-Hurl-Hurlette," I could barely speak at the sight of her.**

**"What roll did you go for?" she smiled.**

**"Uh-um, Romeo," I coughed.**

**"Really wow. What a coincidence. I'm going to try out for Juliet," she jumped cheerfully.**

**"uh yea thats great," I chuckled nervously, and headed out the room. I walked over to Mr. Abule.**

**"What is it Max?" he looked at me.**

**"Oh um nothing I just wanted to sit with you professor," I smiled weakly.**

**"Why?" **

**"Well just in case you- you need help on decisions," I sat down next to him.**

**"Oh bless your soul," he smiled and looked back at the guy that was trying out for the Tibult roll. I was practically falling asleep through the others. Then Hurlette came out. She did her part.**

**"Well Hurlette, first of all, I would like to welcome you to our school and our country," he shouted for her to hear.**

**"Yea and now we'd like for you to go back," I grumbled.**

**"Thank you sir," she said in our accent. Professor smiled.**

**"And in your first day in my class, you've done a splendid job, so as a reward, you are my Juliet," he clapped. Hurlette jumped. I quickly stood up.**

**"NO,Um professor... don't you think we should let Meriette play Juliet? I think that is a wiser choice, don't you," I looked at him and back at Hurlette. Her face furious red.**

**"No, Meriette is a good actor but she doesn't have acting blood running through her veins," he through his hands up as if in triumph.**

**"Yes but she just got here, and she must be stressed out from all the moving, you don't want to put her in more stress do you," I shouted frantically.**

**"I don't mind," Hurlette interupted with a smile.**

**"See," Professor looked at me and smiled.**

**"Ok now everyone get in your places,"he shouted.**

**We practiced...then we got to the kissing scene. **

**"Juliet wills it so," I shouted. Hurlette giggled and and stepped closer. She pucked up her lips. I stepped closer, not wanting to. Her lips got closer and closer. I felt her lip hair hover on my lip.**

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

**"Well got to go," I ran away. **_**Finally third period over. Something that will probably make me feel better...OH SHIT WE HAVE A MATCH TODAY!**_

**I ran to the locker room.**

**"Alright guys, lets get ready and beat those Bolton boys," Coach Wilson shouted.**

**"There is no way we're going to beat Bolton," whispered the new kid to his mate.**

**"What makes you so sure?" I turned to him.**

**"Bolton is sneaky...trust me they have they're ways," the guy next to him said. I nodded slowly.**

**"I'm Max, captain of the football team," I extend my hand.**

**"I'm Danny, this is Harry," he took my hand and pointed over to the guy next to him. I smiled and nodded again, then let go of his hand.**

**"ALRIGHT MEN, LETS GO," our coach shouted. We all got up and walked out to the field.**

**(Faith's POV)**

**"I hope Alice and Ginger do good at the match today. Also Jack and Max," I wished them far away luck. I entered the girls locker room, and walked over to my locker and got my clothes out. I changed I stuffed my original clothes in the locker. Hurlette walked next to me. I saw her facial expresion. Her scowling at me. Suddenly she smiled.**

**"Wow, our lockers are right next to eachother," she grinned. I nodded.**

**"So, your going out with Max?" She leans on the locker, as she puts her clothes in.**

**"Yea I am," I smile to myself, closing my locker. She chuckles and closes her locker. **

**"Well I think he can do better," she whispers in my ear. I scoff and look at her. She walks away and smirks evily at me.**

**"Alright girls, out to the track," coach screamed.**

_**Stupid bitch. She's just messing with the wrong chick.**_

**I punch the locker and walk out. **

**"Hey, what that chick want?" Blaire asked.**

**"Nothing. Stupid snag is getting on my nerves," I scoff. She laughs and I end up laughing with her. We walked out to the tracks and started running. The girls on one feild, were warming up. We spotted Alice and Ginger and waved at them. They through up their hands up in a peace sign. The feild we were running on, were where the boys football team was. They were warming up as well. **

**"So...you nervous...for...them?" Blaire panted as she ran.**

**"No. I know..they'll do great...thats why they're top...players," I responded.**

**"True," she breathed out and smiled.**

**(Max's POV) **

**I see Faith running by Blaire. Their lips moving in discussion.**

**"Alright men...gather around," coach announced. We gathered around him.**

**"Lets show these Bolton boys who this territory belongs to...who are we going to defeat?"**

**"BOLTON,"**

**"WHO ARE WE GOING TO KILL?"**

**"BOLTON,"**

**"WHO IS GOING TO WALK BACK HOME WITH THERE HEADS HUNG LOW IN SHAME?"**

**"THEY ARE,"**

**"WHO'S GOING TO WIN THIS MATCH VICTORIOUSLY TODAY?"**

**"WE ARE," we shouted.**

**"Alright men, hands in," we all put our hands in the center and dribbled them in the air three times.**

**"Ackworth," we shouted in unison. (I don't know if your soccer team don't get pumped like that, but my schools does lol so yea)**

**"ALL RIGHT BOYS, ALRIGHT. FOCUS, TRY TO PASS IT TO MAX AND JACK AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE," coach shouted. I ran across from Jack. The game began. **

**Danny had the ball then kicked over to Harry. Harry scissor kicked it over to Jack and Jack went for the goal. It hit the corner of the net. Jack threw his arms up and I gave him a high five. **

**The ball was passed to me. I kicked it half way down the field then passed it to Jack. **

**"What are you doing you have a clean shot?" he loudly whispered and kicked it back to me. I ran closer to the goal.**

**"MAX STOP...SHOOT IT FROM THERE. SHOOT IT FROM THERE," I heard Jack shout at me. Some how the words didn't process. I kept on going. Suddenly the colors of the other team flashed across from me, and the ball was gone.**

**"WHAT NO. MAX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE. GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME CONCENTRATE," coach shouted at me. Jack ran over to me.**

**"Max what the hell. I told you to stop why didn't you listen? You would've made the goal," Jack looked at me still running along with me. I pushed him away and tsked.**

**"Leave me alone Jack," I ran faster leaving him behind.**

**The game continued, really intensly. **

**Danny had the ball again. After being blocked, he kicked it over to me. I ran down the feild. My feet suddenly dissapear from under me. Number seven from the opposite team suddenly kicked my legs causing them to fly back, trying to hit the ball. I fall forward, placing my arms infront of me to hold my landing. I hear something snap. I hit the ground and flip over, starring at the sky. I feel this sharp pain hit my arm. It starts to grow and grow.**

**"AHHHHH," I shout as I move my arm a bit, and trigger more greater pain than before. Coach runs over to me along with the rest of the team.**

**"Max are you alright?"**

**(Faith's POV)**

**I see Max fall. I gasp and stop running. Trying to catch my breathe, I stand there wondering if he's ok. I suddenly hear a cry in agony. Everyone runs to his aid. I run over to him pushing to everyone.**

**"Max?" I whisper. He looks up at me, trying to hold back his tears. I kneel down next to him and hold his hand. The medic comes and checks his other arm.**

**"Oh my god Max," Hurlette pushes me away, placing her hands on, what she can't capture, my man. Max must've got hurt really bad because he pushed her away.**

**"Get away," he moans.**

**"Max its going to be ok, don't worry. Faith get out of here, don't you see he doesn't want yo-," Max cuts her off by shoving her and grabbing my hand tightly as the medic moves his arm. She scoffs, gets up, and marches away, angrily.**

**"It's dislocated," the medic tells the coach.**

**"Brace yourself son. This will only hurt a bit," he whispers to Max.**

**I put my other hand on the back of Max's hand, which is still holding my other one. The medic quickly pulled on his arm, causing a loud snap. Max bit his jersey and squeezed my hand tighter. Then the medic twisted it outward to put it back in place. Max screams. They wrap his arm in bandages, and help him up. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I walk him to the out house.**

**"Medic said you'll heal faster than the others. You'll be good in about three days," I tell him, carefully laying him down.**

**"You want me to stay?" I ask him.**

**"No, its ok. I'm fine," he sighs.**

**"I just wanna make sure your ok," I whisper.**

**"I'll be fine Faith," he responded. Sounding a little angry.**

**"But-"**

**"I SAID I'LL BE FINE, FAITH," he shouted at me. His voice echoing through the locker room. I felt a funny feeling inside once he yelled at me. I felt tears coming. I stood up and looked at him, not knowing what to say. He looked at me and sighed.**

**"Faith I'm sorry I-" I cut him off.**

**"No, its ok. I should- I should probably leave anyways. I'm still in class," I laughed, trying to hide my sadness.**

**"Wai-" I leaned down and kiss him, then ran out. Once I was out of the locker room, all my tears just came out. I sobbed, trying to catch my breathe.**

**"Faith...whats wrong, what happened?" Blaire came out of the shadow in the end of the hall. I gasped and looked at her.**

**"Nothing," I stutter and run away.**

**(Blaire's POV) **

**I heard Max scream. Suddenly Faith came out, crying. After I ask her what was wrong, she says nothing, and runs away. I run into the locker room and see Max laying down.**

**"What the fuck is your problem?" I shout at him.**

**"Blaire?" he looks at me. I walked over to him and pushed him off the bench. He landed on his bad arm. He groaned. I walked over to him and bend down to look at him.**

**"The one you should be getting mad at is NOT Faith, its you," I punched his arm.**

**"She didn't do this, Hurlette did. So let it eat you, if your going to not do anything," I shouted at him.**

**"IT IS EATING ME. It's eating me more and more each day. I don't mean to act this way, I just don't know what to do," he whines. I go up to his face.**

**"Confront her. Grow some, and fix it," I gritted and walked away. I ran back to the girls locker room and changed. I saw Faith sitting alone, looking pathetically gloomy. I walked over to her and sighed.**

_**Sorry Max. I just can't**_**.**

**"Faith I have to tell you something,"**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter lol. Well you know the drill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The secret part 4. McFly love story.(Ginger POV)**

**Well I notice that I don't put that much of the main characters POV'S lol. I do apologize. I will do it so no worry's lol I mean worries lol.**

**"Max's fall was pretty bad," I mentioned to Alice.**

**"Yea, it was. His arm looked like it went out of his socket," I shrugged and shook my upper body in disgust. I look at her.**

**"It did,"**

**"All right, listen up ladies. You all did a massive job out there in the field today. Alice, Ginger, you two did a banging job out there even though you saw one of your friends get injured, you kept the focus, good job," Our coach congratulated us. We gave her a nod.**

**"And in result to our victory, we shall celebrate at Pizza hut," Coach clapped. Everyone cheered. I think we got permission from the principles.**

**We left to Pizza hut and ate peacefully...or so we were thinking that at the moment.**

**(Max's POV)**

**"HURLETTE, can I talk to you for a minute?" I yelled out her name, my voice becoming a bit silent as I got closer to her. She stopped talking to Lisa and Ami and turned to face me.**

**"What is it Max, are you OK?" she smiled.**

**"I need to talk to you," I glared at her. She smiled widely and looked back at Lisa and Ami, then back at me.**

**"OK, what is it," she said cheerfully. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from her "friends", so they wouldn't listen to the conversation.**

**"Stay away from me AND Faith," I growled.**

**"I-,"**

**"I know what you told her...Blaire didn't fail to mention that to me after the match," I gritted.**

**"I-"**

**"Just- leave me alone," I looked at her. She sighed.**

**" Fine," she looked down. The bell rang for 8th period, and I walked away.**

**I smiled to myself. **

**It was the middle of 8th period, and Alice and Ginger walked in, in the middle of class. They sneaked to there seats.**

**"Where were you two?" I asked quietly.**

**"Coach Dimmesdale took us out to go eat," Alice responded.**

**"Ms. Snow, I know you and your sister did a splendid job today at your match, and I am very proud of you, but I hope you have a good explanation of why you came late to my class, and after that, talking as well," Professor Cornwall stated, not looking away from what he was writing on the board.**

**"Sorry Professor," they said in a unison.**

**(FFW after school)**

**School had ended and I felt great. I didn't have to worry about Hurlette no longer. I was walking down down the sidewalk. Decided not to take the bus today. I saw Faith turn around the corner. I ran behind her.**

**"Hey Faith babe," I smiled as I caught up to her. She looked away.**

**"Aw babe. You know I didn't mean to," I chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. She pushed my hands away. **

_**Playing hard to get huh?**_

**I smirked. I wrapped my arms around her waist again.**

**"Come on babe," I laughed. She shoved me away again and turned to me angrily.**

**"Don't you trust me enough to tell me these things?" she looks me in the eyes.**

_**Oh no. She knows.**_

**I couldn't say anything. Tears formed her eyes and she ran away.**

**I stood there, without movement of my own body...alone...in the snow.**

**(Hurlettes' POV)**

_**Hmm, lets go pay my mother-in-law a visit.**_

**I walk down Max's street and into his drive way. I step onto his doorstep.**

**(Rose's POV. Max's mum)**

_**DING DONG**_

_**"**_**I'M COMING," I shout. (LOL I said coming lol. ah...I'm such a perv,)**

**I open the door to find a small, long haired, bone skinny, big fore-headed girl.**

**"Um, can I help you?" I look at her. **_**Surely not one of Max's friends.**_

**"Oh, Hi Mrs. Turner. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting...I'm Hurlette, Max's girlfriend," she squeals, smiles, and hugs me.**

_**What? Max's girlfriend...that's not right. She looks different from the picture Max showed me.**_

**I look at her up and down.**

_**VERY different. Maybe they broke up.**_

**"Oh uh 'couch' come in," I move aside, welcoming her in.**

**She sat down.**

**"So...your my sons girlfriend?" I look at her.**

**"Oh...yea, your son is a very special guy," she giggles.**

**"Tell me something I don't know," I laugh. She laughs along with me. **

_**Wow. It's hard to believe she's his girlfriend. That laugh is just ANNOYING.**_

**I fake a smile, and continue to talk...**

**"Well dear, I best be going, I'll be late for work," I smile and get up.**

**"Oh OK then, I should probably go," she slowly stands up.**

_**Yes you should.**_

**"NO, why don't you stay and wait for Max. I'm sure it won't be long for him to get here," I smile forcefully.**

**"OK," she sits down quickly, with a HUGE smile spread across her face.**

**I look at her like 'what the fuck', and shake the look off. I wave to her and grab my keys, exiting the house.**

_**That boy is going to hear me when I get home.**_

**(Hurlettes POV)**

**This is such a beautiful house. **_**Lets see what Max's room looks like. **_** I walk upstairs to his room.**

**(Max's POV) **

**I exit the store and walked home.**

**I got there, noticing moms car was gone.**

_**Work maybe.**_

**I shrugged and walked to the door...the door was open. I walk in.**

_**Hmm maybe mom left it open for me.**_

**I walk up to my room. I open the door and walk over to my bed, placing my jacket on my bed. I place the bought things on my desk and take off my shoes.**

_**TINK**_

**"What was that?" I whispered to myself. I walk down stairs and in to the kitchen. **

**A body bending down. That skeletal body. That long hair...NO. **

**"Hurlette," I whisper.**

**She stands up straight and smiles at me.**

**"Hey babe," she walks over to me and lifts her arms to try and hug me. I grab her wrists and push her away.**

**"What are you doing here?" I looked at her angrily.**

**"Come on babe its OK I completely understand why you want me too stay away," she smiled.**

**"Yes s-,"**

**"You don't want to hurt Faith. Its completely reasonable. I mean you said you wanted to be with me and you didn-"**

**"WAIT...WHAT? YOUR MAD, YOUR BARKING MAD," I closed my eyes and opened them looking at her like what the fuck. "When the fuck did I say that?" **

**"It's OK Faith doesn't need to know. We can wait till graduation," she smiled, walking towards me. I pushed her away.**

**"I was doing it out of...-" **

**"Love," she sighed happily. I looked at her.**

**"PITY," I shouted. I tsked and pushed her, me behind her.**

**"Ma-ax...you don't mean that," she chuckled, as I pushed her out. I kept on, not saying anything.**

**"Ma...Ma...hold o...MAX STOP IT," she shouted.**

**"Get out," I sneered opening the door.**

**"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THIS,"**

**"HEY LISTEN TO ME...THERE IS NO THIS, HURLETTE," I snapped back.**

**"MAAAX SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT," **

**I look at her like she's crazy...in which she is.**

**"No baby...look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, its just I wa-," she placed her hands on me, caressing my chest.**

**"GET OUT," I shouted. She looked at me. I pushed her out. She stood there. I stared at her. She quickly ran inside. I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her out. She tried again and I threw her out. She put her body weight on me and I kicked her bum, making her fall to the ground. I slammed the door as she got up.**

_**BANG BANG**_

**"Max let me in...Max come on, we were just playing baby come on, right?" I heard her laugh nervously.**

**"UUUh nope," I began to walk away from the door, I stopped and turned around, "And I'm not your baby," I chuckled and went up to my room.**

**"MAAAAAAAAAAX, GOD DAMN IT. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. MAAAAAAAX," she continued banging her boney fists on my door.**

**(Hurlette POV)**

**After an hour of banging on Max's door, I stopped.**

**"Fine, If I can't have you," I panted, (you guys probably already know what I'm gonna put right lol...its common) "then she can't. I walked away.**

**(Faith's POV)**

**I ran away from him. The fact of knowing this information, and him not trusting me to tell me, hurt to much for me to bear. I can't see him now.**

**I got to my home. I opened the door and walked in.**

**"OI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" my mom shouted at me, from the living room.**

**"What are YOU on about? School has only been over for five minutes," I answered. She stood up, with cigarette in hand. Her thick, black eyeliner, smeared down her cheeks. Her shirt hanging down from one shoulder, and her hair stuck up in a messed up manner.**

**"Yea, I bet you probably used that time to sell your body on the street," she snickered.**

**"Piss off, I'm sick of your nonsense," I walked away. She suddenly slammed my door as I was about to open it.**

**"You watch your tongue young lady,"**

**"Why don't you watch yours. You only use it to disrespect me and to shove genitles in your mouth," I sneered. She looked at me. **

**"Mind your business child," she placed her lit cigarette on my cheek, pressing it against it. I pushed her arm away. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the cellar. **

**"DON'T EVER...SPEAK...TO ME...LIKE THAT...EVER...AGAIN," she hit me in every word she said. The pain followed by the cold blood ran through my body. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door, the lock sounding. My breathe sounding heavy, I drift to sleep after hours of crying...**

**(Normal POV)**

**"**_**So whats been going on while I've been gone?" **_**Harley asked over the phone. She had been sick, and missed the last few days.**

**"So much, you have no idea," I laughed, "So you coming tomorrow?" **

_**"Yea I plan to. So whats up with the new kid? I hear you guys got some shit with her,"**_** Harley questions.**

**"Amazing, you could be half way around the world and still find out what goes on," I laugh.**

**"GINGER GO TO BED...NOW!" mum shouted.**

**"Grrr I have to go see you tomorrow," I sighed.**

_**"Wait...you still need to tell me," **_**she said quickly.**

**"I'll tell you tomorrow," I argued.**

**"**_**Wai-" **_**I hung up.**

**Well lets see what amazing shit happens tomorrow...**

**GOD.**

**(Next day)**

**(At school)**

**"Yea dude, you missed a great match...and a reeeeally bad fall from Max," I laughed.**

**"Hey...it was the other players fault," Max snapped his fingers and pointed at me, his brows rose.**

**"What ever...you fell," I laughed. Faith walked in the school and sat in-between Alice and Blaire. I looked at her and at Max. Max looked at her.**

**"Hey Faith," he smiled weakly.**

**"Hey Ginger,Killer game yesterday huh?" Faith turned to me quickly, completely ignoring Max. I looked at Max and saw him look down. **

**"Hello? Ginger," I heard Faith, as I still looked at Max.**

**"Uh 'cough' ye-yea it was...a killer game," I laughed nervously, and looked at her.**

**"Hey, fuckers. Missed me, or didn't notice me?" Harley came in out of know where, jumping to the table.**

**"Hey Harley mate, so glad to see you...we missed you," Blaire blared up, smiling goofingly. Harley turned to Blaire, with a serious face.**

**"You didn't notice I was gone did you?" Harley looked at her.**

**"No, no I didn't," she quickly replied.**

**"Niiice," Harley shook her head and turned to all of us. She looked all around the table.**

**"Hey, whats up? You all look like there's an awkward moment going on. It feels like there is major tension here," Harley threw her arms to the sides.**

_**Oh wow Harley...really.**_

**I nudged her quickly. She looked down at me confused.**

**"What?" she breathes out. "It was just a question. Faith looks like she want to kill someone," she spat out.**

**"OK well Harley why don't we go to your classes to get your missed work eh?"**

**"But I can do it later-"**

**"No lets go you wanna go now," I laughed nervously, tugging her away.**

**"Wait, my things," she shouted.**

**"YOU CAN GET THEM LATER," I responded.**

**(6th period)**

**Bio...boring...sleep.**

**(End of school)**

**(Max's POV)**

**I walked out of school and saw Faith walking around the corner. She sped walked all her way. I ran to her and caught her by the wrist. She turned to see me. Her face gone to an angry feature at the image of me.**

**"What do you want?" She growled.**

**"Can we...talk?" I say, in a sort of whisper.**

**"Oh now you want to talk? Yea well you lost your cha-," she began to walk away, but I stopped, by pulling her back.**

**"Please," I looked deep into her eyes. She sighed and nodded. I pulled on her wrist lightly, in signal for her to follow me.**

**We entered my home. She had been there before, but never to the front door.**

**"What is it Max?" she snapped.**

**"Can you at least sit down?" I pointed to the chair, with a hint of anger.**

**She grabbed the chair and sat down, me after her.**

**"Look, first of all, I'm really sorry for not telling you about what happened between me and Hurlette. I just didn't want to see you hurt," I began.**

**"Yea, but it hurt more you not telling me about it," she leaned slightly forward.**

**"Just so we're on the same page, she kissed me. I never wanted that kiss. I was just trying to be nice, and she completely went over board. I never want her arms, hands, lips, or eyes on me. Because everyone knows I won't take them. The only ones I want...are yours," I pulled out a locket, with the words Faith carved on it. **

**"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess I was just scared...and like I said, I didn't want you to think of it as something else," I looked down. I see Faith get closer to me. She places a hand on my lap, causing me to look up.**

**"You telling me is all that I would want. I was more angry, and hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me this," she started.**

**"But it wasn't because I didn't trust-." she cut me off.**

**"Let me finish," she chuckled. "All I want is to know you can trust me, and that...I'm the only one you want. And I trust you enough to know you won't go with a bitch like that," she motioned her head to the door, as if she were there and chuckled. **

**She leaned over to me, and pecked me on the lips. I showed her the locket and placed it around her neck, causing her to kiss me again. As she pulled away, I grabbed her from the neck and pulled her back, making this kiss, much more passionate that the last one. I pushed into it, hearing our breaths escape from us. She pushed back, climbing onto my lap, pushing off her jacket. I place my hands on her waist and she places her hands around my neck. I push my tongue against her lips, begging her for entrance, and she gives it to me. I stand up with her legs locked around my waist. She is careful not to touch my shoulder. I stumble up to my room, practically falling. Faith laughs at this, so she unlocks her legs from my waist. She pulls my hand up, trying to hurry me to my room. I look at her, seeing she has that beautiful smile that I love so much. She lets go and walks towards my door. I quickly get up and run to her, pushing her to the door. I kiss her neck, and she let's out a slight moan. I run my hands down from her shoulders onto the door knob, opening access to my room. She turns around and walks backwards toward my bed. She motions her finger in a "come here" manner. She smirks, as I stand before her, panting from the excitement. I slowly walk towards her, kicking off my converse. She does the same. I crash my lips onto hers causing her to fall back on to the bed. We kiss passionately. I feel her hands move down to my trousers, unbuttoning them and pushing them off.**

**(OK I'm going to change POV's here cuz I've never done this in a guys POV and its weird for me lol)**

**-FOLLOWING IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17. IF YOU ARE 17 OR OLDER, AND FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT MATURE CONTENT...IN OTHER WORDS SEXUAL STUFF...THEN DO NOT READ...ITS YOUR FAULT IF YOU DO-**

**(Faith's POV) **

**I giggle as I push off his trousers to the floor. Who knew the sweet innocent girl...was...not so innocent with her boyfriend. Max went down to my neck, kissing and biting me lightly. I giggled as he hit the right spots. He pushes off my shirt and pants. He lingers over me, looking at my half naked body. He takes a long deep breath and kisses me. He looks at me again. He traces my cheek bone with the tip of his finger, then going to my chin, passing up my lips. I stuck the tip of my tongue out, licking his finger. He passed it down to my bottom lip, and I quickly sucked it. He continued to pass it down to my neck, collar, then reached to my bra. He smirked and unhooked it. He slowly passed my navel and pulled lightly on my underwear. I lift my hips up and he pulled them off. I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue. He kissed me deeply then entered me. I felt a slight pinch, but then it went away. He motioned himself in and out of me, picking up speed every minute. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face to get a better look at me I guess. Suddenly he stopped. I could hear him panting. I had my eyes closed.**

**"Don't stop," I whimpered, wanting more.**

**"What happened to you?" he breathed out. I realized what he was talking about and I opened my eyes, looking at him. I stayed quiet.**

**"Your mum hit you again didn't she?" his voice sounded so sweet. He kissed the purple marking.**

**"I'm not going to let anything happen to you again," he whispered, and kissed me passionately before continuing. Within minutes, we were breathing heavily. I dug my nails on his back. **_**You know for being injured, he certainly doesn't act like it.**_

**"MAAAAAXXX," I shouted. My body spasm, and I let myself go. I felt Max cum inside me, and his body collapsed on me. We drifted to sleep, listening to our heavy breathing.**

**(Normal POV)**

**"OK girls you better get everything ready...here are the invitations for your party next week. You can pass them out tomorrow," Our mother told us. **

**"Yeeeesss mother," Alice and I said in unison. **

**"We're turning 17 wwoooo," Alice nudged me.**

**"yyyyaaaaayy," I said weakly.**

**"Whats wrong?" Alice asked worried.**

**"Nothing I'm just tired...Harley is a hand full to get rid of at bad moments," I said, remembering me dragging Harley away from the table in the morning.**

**Alice laughed, "Alright. Well gets some rest OK I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day," she knocked on the door frame and left. I turned to my bedside lamp and turned it off. Tomorrow...something is going to happen...I feel it.**

**(Next day...that morning.)**

**"Max Turner?" These two big buff police officers, call out to Max.**

**Max turns and smiles, "Yea? Thats me, is there a problem?" he asked nicely.**

**"We're sorry, but your going to have to come with us," the two big men grabbed Max by the arm, pulling him away from faith. We looked at the big officers in shock and ran to them trying to make them let go of Max. **

**"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF THE FUCK," Faith shouted. She kept on shoving them hard by the chest.**

**"He's being charged for the rape of Hurlette Espinoza," the officers informed us. We all just stopped. **

**"What?" I managed to say before anyone can speak out.**

**"Hurlette Espinoza was raped by this boy," they informed again.**

**"No,...NO. Thats a lie...," Faith shouted.**

**"Sorry ma'am...but...she had evidence, you can't over rule," they told us.**

**"WHAT FUCKING EVIDENCE CAN SHE POSSIBLY HAVE. THATS BULLSHIT, SHE'S A LIAR," Faith and I shouted.**

**"Her friends told us she was with him the day before," they informed us, as they dragged Max away.**

**"JACK, DO SOMETHING," Blaire shouted, holding us all back.**

**"Max wasn't with Hurlette," Jack began.**

**"Look son, unless you have evidence, we'll let him go, but until then we're keeping him under custody," **

**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. SHE'S CRAZY, SHE'S DELUSIONAL," I heard Max scream as they took him away. Faith watched then turned to me.**

**"Ginger...what are we going to do?" Faith whispered. I was about to responded, until I saw Hurlette walking towards us, from the corner of my eye.**

_**Bitch...you better stay the fuck away.**_

**Hope you liked this chapter...I'm starting the next one IMMEDIATELY. It's going to be really interesting...trust me. :) **

**love**

**Evy**


	5. Chapter 5

**The secret part 5. McFly love story (Alice POV)**

**Hello there...Clarris...lol Hannibal lol...anyway. how are y'all doing...? Good? Yes, no? well I hope so. lol Are you ready for the 5th chapter...he he I know I am lol. OK enough talk...lets begin.**

**Chapter 5-SNAP**

**"So sad to find out Mr. nice guy...isn't so nice," I heard Hurlette tell Faith. Ginger looked at her, as if about to launch at her. **

**"You stupid bitch. This is your fault," Ginger shouted.**

**"Ginger, easy," I walked over to her.**

**"Max was tired of having the same pu-" **

**"You know for getting raped you sure don't act like it," Faith cut her off.**

**"Your just jealous because he fucked me and got tired of you," Hurlette hissed.**

**Faith quickly moved up to her face, about to attack her. Ginger and Blaire held her back.**

**"Faith calm down...she's not even worth it. She knows she can't have anyone...so she makes a lie" Blaire whispered to her. Hurlette stares at Blaire.**

**"Yea Faith, listen to the reject," Hurlette sneered. Ami and Lisa cackled.**

**"What did you say?" Blaire growled.**

**"What, it's not my fault your parents didn't want you anymore. It is wonderful the information you can gather at the counselors office," she giggled.**

**"YOU STUPID BITCH...I'M GONNA KILL YOU," Blaire shouted. Ginger stuck her tongue out, pumping her fist up, and jumping, chanting "Go, go, go,"**

**Blaire launched at her, wrapping her hands around her thin neck. They fall to the floor, Blaire lifts her hand, turning it into a fist, and without pause, made a collision with her face. All you saw was blood and fists. The screams of Hurlette filled the lounge area. Everyone looked. No body did anything. Lisa and Ami launched onto Blaire pulling her hair. Ginger and I jumped in and slammed them to the walls, beginning to punch them. I suddenly felt hands being placed on my shoulders. I got pulled back. I saw Ginger struggling to get free from one of the professors. **

**"Ms. Jewels, GET OFF HER THIS INSTANT," Principal Theroux shouted, as he pulled her off of Hurlette.**

**Hurlette stood up and wiped the blood off her nose, and flinched.**

**"You broke my nose," she muffled through her hand.**

**"Your lucky I didn't break more of you, you stupid fucking bitch," Blaire gritted, trying to get out of Theroux's grasp.**

**"BLAIRE...IN MY OFFICE...RIGHT NOW...YOU AS WELL HURLETTE" he shouted. Blaire swung her arm to be released, and walked into Theroux's office.**

**"You guys are in deep trouble," Professor Cornwall told us.**

**(Blaire's POV)**

**"Blaire, I am very disappointed in you. I always knew you had a short temper, but to go this far," Theroux said slamming the door.**

**"Well sir, with all do respect, there is only so much someone can tolerate," I snarled.**

**"You are suppose to be setting an example to the under underclassmen. Your already a last year student. The way you acted out there, you acted like an animal," he continued shouting. **

**"That's for sure," Hurlette whispered. Probably thinking no one heard her.**

**"And you Ms. Espinoza, you will be expelled,"**

**"BUT SHE HIT ME. SHE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE EXPELLED," Hurlette quickly sat up and yelled. Her bloody nose dripping, and making her voice sound funny.**

**"HURLETTE SHUT UP. You were the one who stepped into an area that was meant to be untouched. If you don't like it or if you don't agree, tell it to someone who cares," Theroux argued. Hurlette marched out.**

**I stood up.**

**"Thank you," I whispered.**

**"She was out of bounds. She shouldn't have said that," he told me, and I left.**

**"Your going to regret this Blaire," Hurlette snarled, walking next to me.**

**"Obviously, I hit you to hard. I'm not afraid of you...HURLETTE...I'll be ready for you. You'll pay for what YOU did, I promise you that," I informed her and continued to walk away.**

**(Normal POV)**

**I saw Blaire walk out of Theroux's office, then Hurlette told her something. Blaire told her something back and walked towards us.**

**"What did Theroux say?" I asked.**

**"He's expelling Hurlette," she looked.**

**I high-fived Ginger.**

**"Alright," I giggled.**

**"Blaire you should really learn how to control your anger. Don't let people like her get to you," Jack stepped in.**

**"OK...you want me to take my anger out on YOU," Blaire stepped forward, gritting through her teeth. Jack lifted his hands up in defense.**

**"No," He quickly said. We laughed a little.**

**"Oi, what's going on. What happen to Max?" Someone walked over to us.**

**"Something that's going to end really soon," Faith gritted through her teeth and walked away. She stopped next to Blaire and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Thank you," she whispered, and continued walking. I smiled. **

**Suddenly this eerie sound, sounds into my ear. I see Ginger open her mouth and shut her eyes in pain, falling to the ground. My vision becomes distorted. I begin to fall to the floor. The last thing I see, out of the little blurred vision I had, was some guys coming to our aid.**

**"Alice, Ginger? Wake up dearies," I heard our mothers voice call our name. I opened my eyes, my vision still a bit blurry. I blinked several times.**

**"Wha-what happened," I whispered. I looked around.**

**"It has begun. Their powers are evolving," I hear my mother whisper to my father.**

**"Just a couple of more days. Alevi, I think we should keep them in for few days, just until their birthday," My father says.**

**"Yes, I do believe that would be best Arkum, but with their party on the way, I don't believe that would go to well," mother responds**

**"And why not love?" Father gives her a confused look.**

**"Well...the invitations darling," Mother giggled. Father nodded in agreement.**

**"Mum?" I muttered. She came walked over to me.**

**"Rise and shine love," mother stroked my hair.**

**"Mum...what happened?" I blinked.**

**"Nothing out of the ordinary dear. You don't have to worry," she smiled.**

**After the Doctors made some tests, Ginger and I were able to go home. Nothing wrong found. Like if they were able to. Of coarse the Doctors wanted us to stay in for a while, just in case.**

**We returned to school a week later. Expecting for the worst? I think so. **

**"Hey, so what the docs tell you?" Harley Mayy walked up to us. **

**(Just to point out, Harley Quinn's name is now Harley Mayy as displayed in the previous dialog due to...well...who cares it just changed...the owner of the character wanted it that way...and if your a character in this story and you know you are...NO MORE CHANGES...OUR READERS WILL GET CONFUSED...GOSH lol OK back to story)**

**"Mm-mm nothing," I responded.**

**"Nothing? You fainted and didn't respond...you and Ginger literally had an epileptic attack. It looked like a remake of the bloody excorsist mate! Plus you wouldn't answer our calls" she remarked. I laughed.**

**"How is Faith doing? Is she alright, you know with the whole Max thing?" I asked, concerned.**

**"She's...she's not good. I mean she looks better than when they took Max, I guess it's because of the new guy she's been hanging with. You know the guy that played with Max at the game. That...Harry guy. After they took you guys to the hospital, Blaire drove her straight to go see Max. They ain't letting him out mate, she's got to much of a good story on him, they're not even letting her see him," Harley said, looking concerned. I scoffed.**

**"Oi, I heard what happened to Max...is he going to be alright?" a guy with half-way neck length, brow hair, ran to us.**

**"Its not like he was in a bloody accident, but I'll tell you who won't be alright," Harley sneers looking over at Hurlette, whom was walking with her bitch group, Lisa and Amy. I see her chest rising and falling quickly. Hurlette turns to look at us, scoffs in disgust, then looks away. Harley takes one step forward. I place my hand on her shoulder.**

**"Don't, she'll get hers. I promise," I whispered. "She better not think that we're just going to let the Max situation go," I continue. We walked away. Some how, I felt the eyes of the demons, burning the back of my neck. At that moment...I was afraid to turn around.**

**(Hurlette's POV)**

**"Hmph seems like the weirdo twins are back. Oi where you headed?" Amy asks, noticing I was exiting the school doors.**

**I smirk and look back at her and Lisa, "I'm gonna go visit a lonely man,"**

**(Max's POV)**

**I sat in isolation in a 6x8 cell. No where to go, just thinking on what I should do. **

**"Turner, you got a visitor," the scary cop startled me.**

**"Faith," I quickly got up. She was the one I wanted to see.**

**My thoughts were disrupted when I realized, it wasn't the holder of my heart it was...Hurlette. **

**"You have got a lot of nerve to show your face here," I growled. **

**"You should be glad to see me," she smirked.**

**"Why should I, your the reason I'm in here," I gritted through my teeth.**

**"Well by the looks of it, no one else is here to see you," she snapped.**

**I stayed quiet. What else could I do, she was right. Faith hadn't visited me since I was brought here, nor by anyone else.**

**"So what do you want?" I sighed and sat back down.**

**"I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. I guess I got a little too upset and got carried away. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I guess I wasn't thinking of the conciquences," she looked down.**

**"No...you weren't," I quickly replied. She looked up at me.**

**"I came here to apoligize and you won't accept it, thats fine, but don't make me feel like shit," she turned around and began to walk away.**

**"Wait," I called out. For some odd reason, I was actually happy she showed up. No one had. Who can blame me for wanting some small time company.**

**She turned and walked towards the bars.**

**"I really mean it, I am sorry," she whispered.**

**"Yea...alright," I said.**

**"Thats it? Thats all you have to say?" she argued.**

**"What do you want me to say? You think I can forgive you so easily after everything? Its going to take alot more than just a visit to my jail cell to gain the short timed trust that I had for you," I argued back, getting up and walking right up back against the bars.**

**"Well, what did you have in mind?" she said sensually, lifting her leg inbetween the bars, biting her bottom lip. I scoffed and backed up a bit.**

**"That isn't going to help you," I looked at her seriously.**

**She tsked and hit the bar. **

**"Jesus Max...what do you want me to do, I can't just be with you in one room for one minute without thinking of you...touching my me," she began to run her fingers on her skin, "or lips going along my neck line, your skin on mi-," **

**"HURLETTE STOP. Your not making this any easier for yourself," I startled her from her sickening thoughts.**

**"I'm sorry Max I'm so sorry," she began to cry.**

**"No, no Hurlette don't cry, please," I rubbed her shoulder.**

**"You know Faith is really lucky to have you," she sniffed and wiped her tears way.**

**"Speaking of Faith...h-how is she? I haven't heard from her since I got here," I asked in concern.**

**"She's fine. I apologized to her...it wasn't easy," she rose her eyebrows.**

**I chuckled. She looked at me and back down to the floor, tilting her head slightly to the side.**

**"She made a new friend. I think you know him...Harry...Harry Judd," she informed me.**

**"Really, thats great. I mean the guys are new, and I haven't seen them hang out with anyone else since they got here," I smiled at the thought of Faith and everyone else messing around with them.**

**"Yea, from what I've seen in the past week...I mean its a short time but, they've grown REALLY close, they are practically inseparable, and he's been buying her things...small, but she seems to like it, it makes her smile...I've noticed," she informed me.**

**"W-when did this start," I asked concerned.**

**"Um I think it was when Faith had some sort of necklace in her hand and she dropped it. Then I saw her give it to him. I think it said her name or something," she shook her head.**

_**Necklace? The one I gave her? Why would she give it to him, Why would she give it to anyone for that matter?**_

**"Max, whats wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.**

**"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking," I sighed.**

**"Um Max, can I ask you something?"**

**"You already did," I look at her and she responds with the face of "I'm serious".**

**"You see, you know the talent show is coming up right, and well you see I wanted to join, and I wanted to do this song that I promised my friends at my old school that I would sing the song when I came over here, I mean we wrote it together and I need a melody for it, and well I was wondering, if you can, if you would sing it with me, and maybe do the melody?" she asked, in a sweet tone.**

**I sighed and nodded slowly.**

**"Sure," I smile. She pulls out a paper and hands it to me. I read it.**

**"I'll see what I can do," I say. She giggles and places a light kiss on my cheek then walks out.**

**(Normal POV)**

**"Faith have you gone to see Max?" I asked.**

**"No, they wouldn't let me in," she looks down.**

**Ginger pats her on the back.**

**"Its going to be OK love, we'll have him out before you know it," she assures her.**

**"You guys I'm really sorry," Faith begins to cry.**

**"What for?" Ginger and I say in unison.**

**"This week was suppose to be about you guys and your birthday party," she sniffled.**

**"No no, its alright, don't worry about the party will still go on as soon as we get Max out," we assured her. She nodded and wiped her tears away.**

**"I'm gonna get to class alright?" she informed me. I nodded.**

**"I'll take her Alice, don't worry," Ginger took her to her class. I walked towards my hall, looking back at them making sure Faith didn't break down.**

**"OW," I shouted, accidentally walking into someone.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I heard a male voice.**

**"No its OK, It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking. I'm really clumsy," I giggled, rubbing my head. I looked at the guy, as he picked up my book. Light brown hair,ear pierced, and a Blink-182 shirt.**

**"Yea I guess that can be really affective," he chuckled. He handed me my things and I stood there, like an idiot. He chuckled again. I slowly grabbed by books from his hands.**

**"You don't seem familiar, um, I haven't seen you around," I managed to get out.**

**"Oh, em I just transferred here like a couple of weeks ago," he responded.**

**"Oh, well then welcome to Bishop high school," I laughed.**

**"Thanks, I'm Dougie...Poynter" he extended his arm.**

**"Alice Snow," I took his hand and shook it, dropping my stuff, again.**

**He chuckled and crouched down the same time I did to pick my books up, it resulted in our heads colliding. We laughed, rubbing our foreheads. (Isn't that the typical rule for love movies lol) **

**"Guess the clumsiness came at the worst moment," I chuckled. He laughed and nodded.**

**"Yea, I- I mean you know, like um, I'm not, wait what," he stuttered.**

**I chuckled. **

**"Its ok. I know," I looked at him. He looked at me. **

**"Um what class are you going to?" I asked.**

**"Oh um, Government," he replies.**

**"Oh, with who?"**

**"Professor McAvoy," he says.**

**"Oh, I have him. Funny I have not seen you in class," I shrugged. **

**"Yea well, I wanted to feel at home and all so I skipped class a bit," he chuckled.**

**"Ah, so what are you going to tell the professor Mr. Poynter?" I smiled.**

**"I got a back story," he chuckled.**

**"Can't wait to hear it," I began to walk towards my class, Dougie behind me. He was actually pretty cute. I smiled to myself widely. After a while, I felt like an idiot so I stopped smiling. I entered my class, and sat at my assigned seat.**

**Dougie walked over the teacher and handed him a slip of paper.**

**"Ah Mr. Poynter, so glad for you to join us. Where have you been?" Professor McAvoy sneered.**

**"Em, I was at the hospital. My mum is very ill sir, you see, there is this awkward rather spikey fruit, and it got her messed up. You know throwing up, fever, diarreah-" **

**"ALL RIGHT, thats enough Mr. Poynter. You may take a seat behind Ms. Snow. Ms. Snow raise your hand please," he looked down and looked at the slip. (hehe I wanted to do an action scene so bad here, I was watching the expendables lol...but thats for later lol) **

**I raise my hand, and smirk to myself. Dougie walks over to the desk behind me and sits down. I hear him shuffle in his seat.**

**"Hello...again," he whispers, with a light chuckle.**

**"Hey," I chuckled.**

**"Nice to see you again," he smirked.**

**I turned my attention back to the professor, biting the bottom of my lip. I heard Dougie sit back in his seat and he began to tap a catchy beat with his finger tips. **

_**Ring!**_

**Class is over. I walked out of class heading towards the lunch area. **

**"Lunch time for you?" Dougie asked, running up next to me.**

**"Yea, gonna meet my sister and friends there," I chuckled.**

**"Cool, me too," he replied.**

**"Woohoo," I put up a high five and Dougie gave it to me. I faced forward and saw the most unexpected thing ever.**

**"Whoa," I said, not thinking anyone heard me.**

**"What?" Dougie turned to me.**

**"Um, I have to go," I ran towards my table, and threw my stuff and ran to Blaire.**

**"Um, uh, Th- that was an accident. I-I it- it was- I slipped and," Blaire stuttered.**

**"Hey Blaire its OK, you don't have to explain anything. I know. But you could have just told me from the beginning that you had the hots for m-" Jack began.**

**"WHAAAAAAAAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT. I SLIPPED THATS IT. I SLIPPED...S-L-I-P-P-E-D. NOTHING BEYOND THAT. ARE YOU BLOOMING MAD?" Blaire shouted, punching and kicking Jack until he broke into laughter and skipped away to get his lunch. Blaire's eyes followed him.**

**"So, you kissed Jack...how was it?" I asked, snickering.**

**"YOU TOO, IT WASN'T A FUCKING KISS," she shouted and grunted, sitting down and slouching on her seat.**

**I laughed. Ginger arrived. Then Faith then everyone else.**

**"So I'll see you later then?" Harry asked Faith.**

**"Yea," she smiled at him. He walked away and sat with Dougie and his friends. Our eyes followed him. Mine stopped as I spotted Max.**

**"Max?" I whispered.**

**"What?" Faith looked at me. I pointed.**

**"Max. He's here," I mentioned to her.**

**I looked at him. He looked different. He looked lost, and sad, but something that caught my eye more, something that scared me, he was angry. He looks as if he's bound to rip anyone to shreds if they get in his way.**

**He began to walk towards us.**

**"Hey Max, what are you doing here?" Ginger asked.**

**He shot a look at all of us.**

**"Like if any of you care," he growled.**

**"Max, whats wrong?" Faith looked up at him, while she sat, her back facing Max, but turned to look at him.**

**"Nothing. It's just the other day I was thinking to myself, hmm I wonder why anyone has come over to visit me? Why Hurlette was the only one to come over and see if I was OK, even though she was the reason I ended up there," he said.**

**"We did go!" I shouted.**

**"Really, then why didn't I see you then, huh?!" he raised his voice.**

**"They didn't let us in," Faith defended.**

**"Oh really and what a coincidence that they let Hurlette in and not you guys," his anger grew.**

**"Well why wouldn't they? She is the cause of why they put you there isn't it?" Faith stood up and shouted back.**

**Max's eyes looked down at Faiths neck.**

**"What is this, I don't recall giving you this?" he growled.**

**"A friend gave it to me. He was only being nice," she grabbed the necklace and held it as if it was going to make all of what was happening, go away.**

**"You mean Harry?" he sneered.**

**"How did you know?" **

**"Hurlette told me," he answered back.**

**"No shit, you twat. Of coarse she was going to tell you that, its as if you have completely forgotten everything she did to you," Blaire shouted. I sat there just looking at them argue.**

**"Well seems as if you and Harry have been having a good time," Max continued.**

**"Max stop it. He was just being nice," Faith shouted back.**

**"Why don't you go with him then," Max pointed at Harry's direction.**

**"Are you fucking serious?" Faith looked hurt.**

**"Yea, if you have more fun with him than me," **

**"Fine I will...asshole," Faith growled.**

**"Max you are being a complete deushe. Quit it," Ginger snapped.**

**"SHUT IT," Max snapped back.**

**"HEY COOL IT," Blaire and Ginger shouted.**

**"I SAID SHUT IT. YOU TWO KNEW ABOUT HARRY AND DID NOTHING," Max was mad. The mad that you see in people faced by trauma. "She's just like her mother," he growled. **

**That...that was the spot.**

**"ASSHOLE," Blaire raised her arm and swung.**

**"What the fuck do you think your doing," Hurlette stepped in, her boney hand wrapped around Blaire's wrist.**

**"Fuck off whore, this isn't your business," Ginger growled, wrapping her hand on Hurlette's wrist and flinging it away.**

**"Seems like we're the only ones not in this conversation," Jack whispered in my ear. I just nodded. He sat down next to me. **

**"Looks like it is my business, bitch. Why don't you go crying off to your daddy and mommy...oh thats right, you don't have any," she smirked.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM. Our personal life is non of your fucking business," I stood up. **

**"Why are YOU getting into this conversation?" she snarled.**

**"It's in my circle, I do what the fuck I want," I snarled back.**

**"Yea I can see that. That includes covering for the slut," Hurlette sneered.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCKY ASS BITCH. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU. EVER SINCE YOU TRANFERED HERE YOU'VE MADE EVERYONE'S LIFE MISERABLE. YOU'VE TURNED THE ONE THING THAT IS IMPORTANT TO ME, AGAINST ME, AGAINST ALL OF US. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE...AND MAX, IF YOU RATHER BELIEVE HER BULLSHIT, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JOIN HER. I am not going to put up with this shit any longer." Faith suddenly stood up, slapping Hurlette flat across the face, shouting everything she basically wanted to say, and walked away.**

**I stood there. My blood was boiling at the sight of Hurlette "crying" into Max's chest, and Max just standing there, as shocked as everyone was at the moment. I walked behind him.**

**"You better go after her now, because by the time you know it Max, she is not going to come back," I whispered in his ear. I walked back. **

**Max suddenly pushed Hurlette and left running after Faith. **

**I looked at Hurlette, who in shock, stood where she was, and just watched Max disappear in the distance. She looked at all of us.**

**"You guys will pay. He IS going to be mine. Somehow, someway," she stomped away.**

**"We'll see," we whispered. **

**I looked around the whole dining area, noticing everyone was silent and staring at us.**

**"WHAT? DID YOU GUYS LOSE SOMETHING? GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING, THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOU BLOODY BUSINESS," I shouted.**

**"Well it is kind of hard to do something else, WHEN YOUR BEING SO FUCKING LOUD," a guy shouted.**

**"Shut up," Ginger snapped.**

**"Make me," he fought.**

**"I'll put my fist in your mouth," Ginger marched towards him, but I held her back.**

**"Why don't you put something else in my mouth...well...against it anyways," he laughed as his friends high fived him.**

**"Hey mate, that is no way to treat a girl," a guy from Dougie's table stood up. His hair was neck length, and it was flat straight.**

**"Yea, who the hell do you think you are," Dougie stood up after.**

**"Why don't you homo's shut up?" the guy shouted back. He stood up and walked up to us pulling us to him. We pushed away, but he was hefty. **

**"Stop let us go," I shouted.**

**"Aw come on, you girls want me, admit it," he laughed evilly.**

**"Hey," the flat haired guy, charged at him and punched him in the face.**

**"Shit. Nice job Danny," Dougie ran to Danny and high fived him. Danny rubbed his hand.**

**The guy stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. His friends stood up after him and charged at Danny and Dougie.**

**"STOOOOOP," Ginger and I yelled. The lights flickered and popped, food flew everywhere.**

**I looked around. There were mutters everywhere.**

**"What was that," I heard a girl ask.**

**"That was weird," another person muttered.**

**"Let's get out of here," Ginger ran towards the empty hall, and I, behind her. We kept on running until we couldn't here anyone. I reached down to my knees, catching my breathe. Ginger fell to the floor, panting as well.**

**"Don't you think that was weird?" I asked Ginger, who slowly stood up.**

**"Dude, our family is full of weird. This is nothing compared to the stories mum has told us," she pats her chest and runs to the water fountain. I walked next to her.**

**"You don't think...you know..."I looked at her.**

**"Alice, if we were getting them, mum and dad would have already told us," she remarked. **

**I saw a hand appear on her shoulder.**

**Ginger screamed and turned around. **

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you were OK, you guys just left running," Danny looked down at Ginger.**

**"Uh...um...y...yea...yes," she stuttered.**

**"Um, your friends are looking for you, so is my friend Dougie, but um, I saw you guys run over here so I brought your things," he handed Ginger her things along with mine. **

**A notebook slipped from her hand onto the floor. She squatted down to pick it up at the same time Danny did, which caused a collision with their heads.**

**"Ow, sorry," Ginger said, placing the heel of her hand on her forehead, keeping one eye open. Danny doing the same except having both eyes closed. He handed her the notebook.**

**"It's alright, I should have been more careful," they stood up.**

**"Well thanks Danny. It is Danny right?" I asked.**

**"Yea, and no problem. Um, see you guys later," He ran down the hall.**

**"Any more drooling, and you'll create another bloody ocean," I looked at Ginger. **

**She glared at me, "SHUT UP," she growled. She shoved my things against me. I laughed and grabbed them, looking at her walk around me walking to next class.**

**(After School)**

**"Yea. It's kind of difficult to do your work when he is talking non stop. Its like 'ALRIGHT MATE WE GET SHUT UP," Ginger and I laughed. **

**We walked down to the bus. From the corner of my eye, I saw Faith and Max making out.**

**"Just when you think its close to the bitter end," Ginger chuckled. I laughed.**

**"OI...GET A ROOM," I shouted. They broke up and turned to us and smiled. **

**"Aw look at the happy couple, together again," Jack appeared.**

**"Yea it just took a huge show to do it," Blaire crossed her arms.**

**"Well, I'm glad they are back, and not just them everything else. Hopefully nothing will ruin it," I smiled.**

**I was about to take a step in to the bus, until someone shoved me.**

**"Hey, watch where you goin'," I snapped.**

**"Make me. You better watch you back Snow. This isn't over," Hurlette turned.**

**"Yea, yea you already said that," I swished my hand.**

**"Hurlette, just piss off. We never did anything to you," Harley walked to us.**

**"Don't waste your breathe Harley, she's just a fly who will go away soon," Blaire gave Hurlette the stink eye.**

**"Don't test me," Hurlette flipped her hair and left. We stayed staring at her. I scoffed and entered the bus, sitting down on the first seat that I saw. Ginger sat next to me, with Blaire next to her, and Jack after her.**

**"So girls...whats up with that party you guys are doin' ?" Jack asked.**

**"Oh its definitely on. Next week," Ginger high fived me, and I laughed.**

**PARTY NEXT WEEK CAN'T WAIT.**

**I am so sorry I took so long. I tried my best to make this chapter interesting...so I hope you like it...lol tell me what you think please. Give me some feed back love you guys. Bye**

**-Evy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret. McFly love story. (Gingers POV)**

**So how are y'all doing? Continuing to read I hope lol. Hope you guys like the last chapter. I probably already said this before...at least I think I have, but this is the part where things get interesting. Where the shit gets real lol...sorry...to many movies lol. Well, no more time to waste...lets begin.**

**Chapter 6-The evolution.**

"**Ey, wake up. Come on darling," my mother threw my bed covers down to the sides.**

**I groaned, slamming my pillow on to my face.**

"**Hey come on. You have to go to school so you and your sister can pass out your invitations," she said quickly, smacking my leg repeatedly.**

"**You can miss school tomorrow," she added, opening my black, faded curtains.**

**I shot my head up. She looked at me and took a deep breathe.**

"**But you will still have to wake up early to get the things of the party ready," she quickly walked out. **

"**Aw," I moaned. I got up. My face fell, my hair falling forward. My legs automatically taking me to the loo. **

**(At School)**

"**Here you go. Make sure you attend," Alice past out her invitations.**

**I walked tired and glumly through crowed. Everyone was bumping into me and shoving me.**

"**You sound like a bloody fund raiser ad person," I rubbed my eyes.**

"**Well at least I'm passing out the damn invitations," she argued, handing out another invitation. **

**I groaned.**

"**Aren't you going to pass yours out?" she asked, looking at me, then back at the person she handed the invitation to.**

**I looked at her. "HEY," everyone turned to me. "WHO EVER CAN CATCH THESE TEN INVITATIONS, IS INVITED TO OUR PARTY," I counted ten invitations from the stack that I had, and threw them up in the air. A portion of people began jumping, trying to catch them.**

"**Oh, hey Dougie," I heard Alice say, in her high voice. I quickly turned to face him. I saw Danny, Harry, and some cute chubby blonde guy walk up behind him. I looked around and quickly threw myself to the floor.**

**I looked up, and looked around. I noticed Blaire, walking towards Alice's direction. I quickly got up, startling her. **

"**Blaire, you know I have all these invitations and I need help passing them out, can you help me?" I asked, putting my arm around Blaire. **

"**Yea sure," she agreed. I turned around and Alice was blurred into the distance.**

"**Alright today we are going over long division again," Professor Allen shouted above the whispers of the students.**

**Everyone moaned and whined. The teacher laughed.**

"**Alright, alright. I'll make a deal with you, how about I just go through two problems then we can watch a movie or what ever you kids think as fun, alright?" he smiled.**

**Everyone cheered.**

"**OK, so first one... four X squared plus 30 X to the fourth power plus 23 divided by X minus..." the professors voice drifted out my hearing. **

_**What should I wear for the party? Oh my god, I'm going to be 17 tomorrow. WOO legal. I wonder if Alice invited Dougie. Well if she did that would mean his friends would go. ~Gasp~ That would mean Danny will be there oh my god. What am I going to do? His big baby blue...**_

"**Hey Ging," Alice snapped silently.**

"**What?" I groaned loudly. **

_**Oops...I'm still in class.**_

"**Ms. Snow...penny for your thoughts?" Professor Allen looked at me.**

"**Um, sorry, I-I was thinking out loud about the problem. Sorry sir," I bowed my head down for some reason.**

**Alice laughed silently.**

"**What is wrong with you, you've been so spaced since this morning?" Alice whispered.**

"**What's it to you?" I grumbled.**

"**Just wondering. Geez bite my head off why don't you," Alice nagged.**

"**Hey you guys need help putting up the preparations for your bash?" Blaire and Jack walked with us.**

"**Yea. The more help the better," Alice and I smiled.**

"**ITS MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO CRY IF I WANT TO," I sang aloud. **

"**Think fast," Blaire threw me ribbons glitter bottles to sprinkle about. I caught the glitter, but was to late for the ribbons, which slapped my face. I felt like I was stepping on air as I stepped back. I fell off the latter. I felt arms catch me. I opened my eyes.**

"**Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at his ocean green eyes. I turned to see Alice.**

"**What ARE you doing here?" Alice sneered.**

"**Your mum called me, said you guys might need the help," he smiled, charmingly. **

"**Put my sister down," Alice placed her hands at her waist. " Mother!" she exclaimed.**

**Mum popped her head in from the living room.**

"**Yes deary?" she smiled innocently.**

**Derek puts me down and I take a step away. Blaire walks next to me.**

"**Who is that?" she whispers, looking at Derek, her eyes rolling up and down.**

"**That's Alice's ex-boy friend. You know the one she was talking about that one time like a year and a half ago," I nodded.**

"**He's real?" she asked surprised.**

**I laughed. "Yes, what did you think she was making it up?"**

"**Yea," she chuckled. She continued to look at him. I turned to see Jack, who was pretty silent. He looked at Blaire continuously. He would tease the ribbons that were in his hands, look back at her. I smiled and chuckled in my head.**

"**Mum why?" Alice asked for at least the 20th time. **

"**Alice, don't you think your being a bit childish?" Mum wondered. **

**My eyes widened.**

**_Oh shit_.**

"**Mother how can you say I'm being childish. He's my ex- boyfriend. He cheated on me with a whore," she shouted.**

"**Em, I was sorry about that," Derek popped his head from behind Alice.**

"**Shut it. Mum I understand he is a family friend and what not, but seriously...no," Alice continued.**

"**Alic-," Mum began.**

"**OK, you know what, how about Alice you stand over here with Blaire and me, and Jack tell Derek what to do," I smiled. **

"**So that's the famous Derek? Where did you find him?" Blaire asked. I looked at her as I tied a balloon to the candle holder that was place on the wall. Alice looked at her and sighed deeply.**

"**I found him at the mall, when I was buying a gift for mum for Christmas last year," she jumped off the chair. "He was giving me tips on how, my type of mother would probably prefer a big stuffed animal with a bag of sweets," she added. **

**Blaire giggled and "awed."**

"**And I lost him at the back seat of his car with some girl name Alexandria," she continued, emphasizing at the girls name.**

"**Oh, yikes," Blaire smile faded. "Well that is too bad. He's cute," she added. **

_**God enough talk about him please.**_

"**Well Blaire what about you?" I smirked evilly.**

"**What about me?" she replied with a question, hinting a bit of nervousness.**

"**Jack?" I smirk, stapling the ribbon to the wall. **

**I see her look at me with a pissed faced, from the corner of my eye. **

"**Jesus Snow, If you EVER mention that again, I will make sure your death is painfully SLOW," she shouted at me. I giggled.**

"**I was just saying," I replied.**

"**Well DON'T," She snapped. **

**Alice and I burst out in laughter.**

"**Hey. What is so hilarious?" Jack walks to our side.**

"**NOTHING," Blaire snapped again, jumping off the ladder and stomping towards the kitchen. **

**Jack looks at Alice and me, then nods towards Blaire's direction.**

**We giggled and just shook our heads.**

**(Blaire POV)**

**I lean against the counter with a cup of water in hand.**

_**It was just a stupid kiss. An accidental kiss thats it. **_

**I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up slowly seeing Jack's body appear in my vision. **

"**So...You and Ginger were talking about me?" he asked but stated, walking closer to me. My knees began to go weak.**

"**Uh, N-no. Well yea," I stuttered.**

"**Hmph, about that little kiss we had in the cafeteria?" he smirked, closer now than before. I looked into his eyes, inches...no centimetres away.**

"**I-it was a-an a-accident," **

**Suddenly his hand had snaked at the back of my neck, pulling me to him, crashing his lips on mine. It took me back a little but suddenly I found myself kissing him back. His lips were soft. His kiss was rough but gentle. After what felt like hours, he pulled back. I opened my eyes to find him smirking.**

"**Sorry," he whispered, still smirking. And with that he walked away. **

**I stood there, processing what had just happened, and found myself smiling like a mad person. I shook my head and headed back. I stopped as I saw Ginger and Alice leaning towards the wall, smiling hugely.**

"**Having fun?" Ginger cracked, her thumb placed between her lips.**

"**Shut up," I walked passed them. **

**(Normal POV)**

**Alice and I laughed.**

**-Next Day-**

"**Hey welcome. Invitation?" Alice and I said. They showed us their invitation and we let them go in. A lot of people had showed to the party. More than what we had expected. **

**Everyone was inside having a good time. **

**Alice and I started dancing as soon as Basshunter was being played. We were jumping in sync to the beat when I noticed she had stopped.**

"**DOUGIE, HEY," she shouted over the music and waved towards Dougie. By then I noticed, I too, had stopped jumping, noticing Danny, Harry, and the cute chubby blonde guy again. I tried to hide as fast as I could, but Alice had grabbed my wrist, taking away my chance to leave.**

"**Hey, its pretty looks like your party is going well," Dougie laughed. Alice laughed along, still holding on to me.**

"**Yea. We didn't expect it to be like this," she smiled. She pulled me lightly in front of her.**

"**Dougie this is my sister Ginger. The other birthday girl," she smiled, "Ging, this is Dougie. A new friend, he transferred here with the other guys remember," **

"**Ah, yes. Hello there, nice to finally meet you," I extended my arm and he took it.**

"**Same, oh and these are my mates," _oh god oh god oh god. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF SHIT. "_Danny, Harry, and Tom," he pointed at them. Alice and I shook their hands. Thank god the scenery was dim. I think I blushed a little.**

"**Um, its not much but I hope you like it," Danny shouted over the music, handing Alice a bag then handing me one as well, snapping me out of my worry. I grabbed the bag, touching his finger while doing so.**

"**Danny why didn't you just leave them with the rest of the presents like we did," Tom slapped him over the head.**

"**I didn't want them to get lost," he rubbed the back of his head. I giggled. He looked up at me and smiled.**

"**Its crowded in here," Dougie shouted over to Alice. She nodded then Dougie whispered something in her ear and pulled her towards the back of the house, where the pool was.**

**Harry and Tom soon spotted the drinks, leaving me and Danny standing there.**

"**Cool party," he broke the silence.**

"**Yea," I nodded, nervously.**

"**Want to dance," he asked, grabbing my hand.**

"**Sure," my heart jumped.**

**He lead me to the middle of the dance floor and we began to dance.**

"**So how are you liking Ackworth so far?" I asked, trying to make conversation.**

"**It is more better than I expected," he smiled.**

"**Really?" I asked, making a funny face unconsciously.**

"**You seem so surprised," He laughs.**

"**Well, _I_ personally, don't think much of my school...well the people in it," I mentioned, continuing on dancing. **

**I turned and faced my back towards him, swaying my hips to the sides. Danny placed his hand on my hip and got closer.**

"**I think your mind will change on that note," he whispered in my ear sending shivers through my body. I turned back around, noticing that our faces were only centimetres apart. **

"**And why is that?" I asked in a flirty way, slightly smirking. **

"**Well, because I'm here now," he smirked.**

"**Is that so?" I looked at his lips. He looked at mine.**

**I bit my bottom lip waiting for what's to come.**

**He leaned forward, our lips brushing.**

"**GINGER," Alice shouted. **

**My eyes widened and my teeth gritted. I turned to look her, with the gang behind her.**

"**What," I gritted with a fake smile.**

"**Unwanted visitors," she nodded towards the door. **

**I looked back at Danny and chuckled nervously.**

"**I'll be right back, just hold one second," I smiled walking away. He looked at me as I left, with an even more bigger smirk.**

"**Don't move...or leave," I giggled.**

"**Wouldn't want to," he answered.**

**I bit my bottom lip turning away.**

"**Oh," I silently squealed.**

"**Come on silly school girl," Alice called me.**

"**This better be important," I grimaced.**

**We walked towards the front door. Suddenly, the blurred problem becoming clear the nearer I got. **

"**Party is by invitation only," I snarled.**

"**Got one," she replied, cockily, her hand on her hip, and her free one showing us the invitation. **

**She smirked at our sceptical expressions. **

"**Let me explain," Lisa chuckled. "Turns out there were free invitations being given out at the front of the school. Limited offer," she smirked.**

"**We got lucky," Ami nodded to the side.**

**Alice turned to face me slowly, scowling at me...BIG TIME.**

**I chuckled nervously. **

"**Well, I suppose cough*" I passed my hand on my neck.**

"**Yea, I suppose," Alice gritted, her bangs making her eyes look even more sinister as she turned back to Hurlette and her "pose" if you will.**

"**WHAT!? You can't be bloody serious," Blaire scoffed.**

"**Well they have invitations," I whispered.**

"**Who gives a fuck," she fought.**

"**May we see your cards please," Alice demanded. **

**They all brought out their invite slips.**

"**OH, would you look at that. Ginger these invitations are expired," Alice tsked.**

"**What?" I leaned in, "Oh yea, gee WOULD you look at that. Sorry girls," I shrugged.**

"**What, where does it say that?" Hurlette turned it over to take a better look at it.**

"**There," Alice and I said in unison, pointing at the object in her fist clenched hand.**

"**I don't see it," she replied. **

**Jack handed Alice a marker.**

**Alice walked up next to her, popping the lid off the marking device and scribbled something on the card.**

"**There," she smirked.**

**The three girls quickly looked at Alice as she stepped back to my side.**

"**THAT'S NOT FAIR," she blasted in a loud annoying shriek.**

"**Sorry love. Deal with it," I clapped.**

"**You can't do that Snow," Ami growled.**

"**Yes we can," I laughed at her stupidity, "It is our party," I finished.**

**We turned around and walked away.**

"**Come on girls, off you go," we heard our cousin, Alex, say as he pushed them out.  
"Blaire, I just noticed your dress?" Alice nudged her.**

"**Yea what is up with that you looking all sexy. Is it for Jack," I clicked my tongue, winking at her. **

**She quickly blushed and looked away. "Why don't you shut your mouth Snow," she stomped her foot, turned around, and pushed herself through the crowd, heading towards the kitchen.**

**We giggled.**

"**Hey, business taken care of?" Dougie came out of nowhere.**

"**Yea," Alice smiled.**

"**So you don't mind if I ask you too dance?" he bowed playfully, holding his hand out.**

**Alice shook her head.**

"**What about you Ginger, you don't mind if I steal her away, do you?" Dougie grinned.**

"**By all means," I laughed, swooshing my hand. "I got to go find myself someone too," I grinned, walking away.**

**I got to the other side of my house, standing on the tip of my toes, attempting to look around the crowd.**

**No luck. **

**A cup suddenly appeared in front of me.**

"**Looking for me," a thick Bolton accent voice, whispered in my ear. **

**I smiled.**

"**Well it depends," I said, taking the glass from his hands.**

"**Oh yea?" he continued whispering in my ear.**

**I nodded.**

"**On what?" he chuckled.**

"**I'm looking for someone tall, handsome, great smile. AMAZING eyes. Mid length hair. Someone I can do a little dance with," I chuckled.**

"**Make a little love?" He chuckled as well.**

"**Get down tonight," I laughed.**

"**Yea I don't know who that is. Sorry I can't help you," he exhaled.**

**I closed my eyes, as the shivers from his breath went down my spine.**

"**That's a shame," I turned to face him. **

**He stood there smiling down at me. I returned the smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.**

"**Hey," he said.**

"**Hi," I replied.**

"**Care to dance?" he asked, reaching behind his neck, taking my cup, and placing it on the table behind him.**

"**I'd love too," **

**He walked backwards toward the crowd of dancing fools, looking at me, biting his lip, hold my hand lazily. **

**We reached to the middle of the crowd. He took my hands and placed them back where they were previously, moving his hands down my sides, stopping and my hips.**

**Sixpence non the richer "Kiss me," began to play.**

**Danny chuckled. "Perfect song,"**

**I chuckled, confused. "How so?" **

**The chorus began. Danny leaned down, his lips hovering over mine. I looked into his eyes in shock. His lips were lightly parted, as were mine. I felt his lips close down on my bottom lip. I closed my eyes, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, pressing my lips against his. **

**Our mouths parted, feeling the tip of our tongues touch, gliding against each other for just a millisecond. His hand left my sides, replacing the feeling with his arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up off the floor. Our lips slowly left one another. My eyes, heavily opened. Danny saw me. Saw through my eyes. A smile slowly formed on his face.**

"**So. Has your mind changed?" he still held me.**

**I grinned, "Maybe," I laughed, placing my hands on his shoulders, pushing myself off of him.**

"**Oi," he shouted after me as I walked through the crowd. **

"**Let us take this shot for the birthday girls!" Danny shouted, standing on top of the presents table.**

"**Ay, here here. And might I add they are looking fabulous tonight,' Dougie climbed the table, standing next to Danny.**

**Everyone cheered. We laughed. **

"**Dougie your drunk," Alice shouted, with a big smile on his face.**

"**Pfft. Your drunk. Stop moving your going to make me sick," Dougie moved his hand from side to side in Alice's direction. Suddenly he begins to tilt, falling off the table. **

**Danny turned to look at him with a surprised yet scared expression, as everyone else did. **

**Danny turned over back to the crowd, cheering. Everyone joined and we laughed.**

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIING**_

_**SLAM!**_

_**Forgot to turn off the alarm**_

**I sit up. **

_**Well, no point in going back to sleep now.**_

**I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, stand up and walk out. **

"**Mmm. No, not the tiny unicorn," someone mumbled in their sleep, on the floor.**

**I looked at them and chuckled sleepily. Heading towards my bathroom, I open the door, laying perfectly on the sink, was a folded white paper, with black letterings on it. It read.**

_**For you. Have a nice hang over xoxo Danny J. **_

**I chuckle. Lifting the paper noticing two aspirins nicely placed. I take them in my hand, pop them in my mouth, turning the tap on, scooping water into my mouth, and taking them down.**

**I take my toothbrush and toothpaste in the shower. I smile as I place the toothbrush in my mouth, the warm water hitting my back and running down.**

_**I wonder if Danny got home safe. Last night was such...words can't describe. Gasp. Maybe Danny and I are going a tat bit fast Well, it's not like we're going out...are we. Shit! I'm going to have to have the talk. Fuck. No. I'll just, let universe take it's coarse. **_

**I nodded.**

**I jumped as the loud bang echoed from inside the shower. Looks like I knocked the shampoo bottle over and didn't even notice.**

**I finish doing my shower routine, stepping out of the steamy compartment, I walk to the mirror, wiping off the steamed glass. **

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

**I'm pretty sure I just woke up the whole house...AND heard myself echo.**

**I quickly march to the door. Swinging the door open, I peek my head out. Across the hall, I see Alice. Not Alice. A guy. I run out and in to my room. The guy followed.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF MY ROOM," I shouted.**

"**Ging, it's me," he put his hands up.**

**I looked at him.**

"**Alice?" **

"**Yea," she breathed.**

"**What...the...FUCK is going on?" we sounded the same, but looked completely different.**

"**Dude, we're dudes," Alice screamed. **

**We looked at each other. Observing every different details of our bodies.**

**We were guys. What?! How?! **

**We had guy muscles, and man hands. Manly chests and feet. We were tall by a few feet. Our hair was quite long and me had fuzziness on our chins. **

"**Dads, NOW," I demanded. We run down the stairs, past the kitchen into our parents room. **

**They were gone. We opened the closet doors pulling out some of Papa's clothes. Changing, we run out and down to the basement. **

"**OK, we need to think of something," Alice panicked.**

"**Like what," I shook my hands.**

"**I don't know, like anything," she threw her arms up.**

"**Nnnnmmm," someone on the other side of the couch next to us, moaned.**

**We peeked over, seeing Blaire sit up and rub her head. She looked at us.**

"**Wh...who are you?" her sleepy, raspy voice, asked.**

"**Blaire, don't freak out," Alice held her hands up.**

_**Worst thing you can say.**_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAH. ALICE, GINGER," She screamed.**

"**NO, no no no," Alice waved her hands, as Blaire continued to scream.**

"**BLAIRE, its us. Its me and Alice," I pointed at Alice and myself.**

**Her screaming ended and all she did was stand there staring at us like insane people. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes shifting from me to Alice.**

**She began to take quick short breathes. It wasn't long before she...past out.**

_**Crap!**_

**Hey guys. Thanks for being way supportive and patient with me. I hope you like this chapter. You will me expecting much more of me. Lol so you know what to do**

**xoxo**

**-Evy.**


End file.
